gnomereganfandomcom-20200215-history
Faradriel Agaredhel
Basic Information *'Name:' Faradriel Agaredhel (Translation: from Sindarin -- Farad-hunter, riel-lady, female – huntress; Agar-blood, edhel-elf – blood elf ) *'Birthday:' October 13, 69 years before the opening of the Dark Portal *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class:' Hunter *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 96 (equivalent to around 19 human years) *'Origin:' Fairbreeze Village, Eversong Woods *'Professions:' mining, skinning; cooking, fishing *'Occupation:' Farstrider *'Languages:' Thalassian, Common Physical Description *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 118 *'Hair Color:' Black, almost blue *'Eye Color:' Glowing Green *'Skin Color:' Pale Personality Faradriel is energetic, noble, honorable, disciplined and has self control. She keeps her magic addiction in check by meditating and fears that she will lose that discipline and become too addicted. She has a great personal stamina and a wealth of talents and has a unique style. Faradriel is far from weak-willed and will tackle difficult tasks with infectious optimism. She also possess a sharp intellect which is matched only by her sense of humor ans she is blessed with profound artistic flair, and tend to be greatly valued as friends. She has a quiet type of faith and a belief in the natural balance of things. Extremely loyal, she is capable of accepting responsibility for her own actions. She is more artistic rather than intellectual. She tries to resolve any differences by compromise, and to be understanding of the other person's point of view. Faradriel is very optimistic and sensitive to the needs of others and has the gift, sometimes to an almost psychic extent, of understanding the emotional needs of her companions. She can be impatient, indecisive and changeable, but usually she is easygoing and sociable, and she is also very romantic. She easily win friends and dislike offending others. Faradriel can shock everyone around her with sudden storms of rage when bothered. Faradriel loves and respects nature. She is a Beastmaster and collects bows, and pets. She loves black cats and hates not having a cat as a pet because she thinks that any combat pet that isn't a cat isn't good enough. Her love for Faradrim is immense, she often thinks that if he died, so would she. She raised and trained her lion, so she knows Drim very well. Faradrim is a smart cat and never leaves Faradriel's side. But Faradriel, as a beastmaster owns a large number of other pets. She owns rabbits, snakes, birds, and even some exoctic ones like moths, a firefly, dragons and magical pets. Ald gave Fara for her birthday one year, a collection of dragon eggs that hatched into beautiful baby dragons. Faradriel started collecting dragons after that day, one of each color with cute names. Ald also gave her a firefly that he caught in Zangarmarsh, and a couple of months after that while Fara and Ald were crossing Zangarmarsh, they were followed by a big firefly that looked just like that little baby. Faradriel noticed it was her mother, that reconized her baby, and she tamed the mother so they could be together with Fara. She named them both Serenity. Ald also gave her a few cats to take care. Some of her pets she buys at the market, some she earns in competitions and others she adopts when she notices that they were left alone or are lost in the wild. Fara loves her animals. ((Fara's Pets can be seen here)) She also loves to ride exotic animals. The Farstriders gave her a Hawkstrider, a special breed of tallstrider that are exclusive to the Blood Elves. She named him Telcontar, but traded him after a trip to the Barrens. Fara went to the Barrens during the summer to show Ald the place where Drim came from, and there she was, a wild Zhevra running. Fara tamed her and trained her to be her mount. She named it Zee, and has been riding her ever since. She also has a Blue Windrider called Wyvie, that she used to fly around in Draenor. Pet Peeves ((adding it later)) Phobias and Weaknesses ((adding it later)) Quote ((adding it later)) Favorites *'Hour:' midnight *'Event:' Midsummer Fire Festival *'Furniture:' *'Liquid:' Morning Glory Dew *'Stone:' Falling Star *'Tree:' *'Flower:' black rose *'Color:' black *'Animal:' cats *'Book:' *'Food:' Delicious Chocolate Cake *'Place:' Moonwell south-west of the Falfarren River in Ashenvale *'Worst Place:' *'Verb:' *'Expression:' *'Month:' October *'Number:' *'Season:' spring *'Weather:' sunny days, remind her of Quel'Thalas *'Passion:' *'Sound:' *'Clothes:' *'Body part:' *'Smell:' *'Day of the week:' Friday *'Weapon:' Fara likes to collect bows, but her collection is still small *'Enchant:' Mongoose *'Engineering invention:' fireworks *'Quest:' the events quests. Fara loves the Festivals of the year. *'Mount:' Black Talbuk *'Faction:' *'Race:' Blood Elf. Faradriel shares the deep resentment towards the Horde that the Farstriders have, and is not a fan of the Alliance either. *'Worst race:' Gnomes. *'Class:' Hunter. She can't imagine being anything else. *'Nemesis:' *'Creature:' Fairie Dragons, or Sprite Darters *'Worst creature:' Murlocs *'Non combat pet:' Sprite Darter, but she can't have one because the Night Elves won't let the Horde own them, and the Firefly. Fara owns a firefly and her name is Serenity. Fara also owns other pets, being a Beastmaster, she loves to collect little creatures. *'Physical features in a partner:' bright green eyes, fit, she likes dark hair colors and males who take care of themselves. Fara hates blonds, too much hair (ew cows), bony creatures like the undead, she thinks that humans are ugly, and hates the short ones like gnomes and dwarfs. *'Ideal partner:' Combat *'Skills:' ((adding it later)) *'Combat Tactics:' ((adding it later)) *'Special Possessions:' ((adding it later)) *'Loyalties:' ((adding it later)) History Elrohir Agaredhel met Linwë Gwilwileth at the Harvest Festival outside Silvermoon City. Linwë Gwilwileth was the daughter of a farmer from the south of Quel'Thalas and was at the Festival selling corn and cakes in a stand by Elrohir's wood art tent. Elrohir did custom woodcarvings for many weapons, especially bows for the rangers of the Farstriders and also carved molds for swordsmiths and armorsmiths of Silvermoon. He also made artistic furniture and had many clients. That day at the Festival, he went to the corn stand to buy something to eat so he could still be around his tent in case someone wanted to buy something, he saw Linwë's face for the first time. He fell in love right at that second and 4 days later, at the last day of the Festival he asked her father for her hand. They got married by the Noth Sea shore behind the Silvermoon walls in a small ceremony with just their families. Linwë and Elrohir moved to a new place at Fairbreeze Village in the Eversong Woods, and 2 years later, Faradriel was born. Everyone said she had her mother's beauty and her father's brain as a child. She was a very active child and loved running in the woods chasing cats and playing with her cousin, Degolien. One day, when Faradriel was still a child, Degolien moved away and became a ranger for the Farstriders, but he came back every week to see Fara. She felt alone and bored without her favorite person to run around with her. She became more of a house elf, helping her mother with the house work and her father with his art. Her father taught her how to carve wood and how to make a bow. Faradriel's love for bows started then, at the age of 65 (13). She had a good life, home educated by her mother, Faradriel read a lot sitting by herself at the big rock in front of her house watching the cats down below play and run. When Faradriel was about 89 (17), rummors of a plague from the south started hauting some elves living outside Silvermoon, but no one knew what it was and if it was true so they continued living their simple lives. At that time they were all under the Sunwell, and everything felt perfect. They didn't feel threatened by the rummors because they were told that the city and the woods were protected by a magical shield. Faradriel loved to lay down on the grass at sunset and watch the purple sky, made by the shield. Degolien stopped coming to visit every week and Faradriel felt even more alone, until one day she rode to Silvermoon to see see her cousin. She used to wake up at dawn and ride all morning just to see him. She had never seen the city, it was so beautiful that she rode there every week, because she thought that now that she was older it was her turn to go visit her cousin. She would sit in front the Farstrider's Office and watch them train outside, and she used to dream that one day she would become one. She will never admit it but she also would sit there just to stare at the cute Blood Knights in their armor and horses, talking in front of their military training center. Faradriel loves an elf in uniform. One day, she was sitting in front of the hunter's training center waiting for her cousin to get out for the day and she notices a Blood Knight arrive on his horse. He dismounted, tied his horse to the pailing and took his healm off. Fara's jaw dropped when she saw that handsome Blood Knight with red spikey hair. Degolien saw her face and said: "He is too old for you, and he is a Blood Knight, they don't have time for pretty girls", and Fara said: "What? What are you talking about? That Knight?, I didn't even noticed until you said something.". Degolien replied: "Yes! sure!" and smiled at her. After that week she would wait for Degolien outside just to see that handsome Blood Knight arrive. A year passed, and Faradriel managed her time around her weekly trip to Silvermoon. Her studying, chores, and other activities were all done during the week, because she had to go to the city every Friday. Faradriel was in love with Silvermoon, and she couldn't believe that everything there was held up by magic. Going every Friday, made Friday Faradriel's favorite day of the week. One night, the night before one of her trips to Silvermoon, Degolien came home to warn her father about an army of undead he tracked not more than a day behind him. They started packing some food and clothes to try to run north, away from everything, but got ambushed right as they were leaving the house. Degolien couldn't understand how they arrived so fast. Arthas' unholy energies sped up the Scourge to move faster than they normally could. They ran back into the house, Degolien took Fara and her mother upstairs and pushed them into the wardrobe in the bedroom and closed the door. Elrohir was fighting the undead coming through the windows down in the living room, and when Degolien made it back downstairs he was dead. Elrohir was raised as an undead an started fighting Degolien, who couldn't control all the ghouls coming into the house. Some ghouls ran upstairs and started looking for more people in the house. Linwë didn't want them to find Fara so she hid Fara under some clothes in the wardrobe and ran out downstairs to divert the ghouls away from Faradriel. Degolien tried to save her but she died at the stairway. Degolien ran outside and got on his hawkstrider so the ghouls would follow him. The house was left alone with Fara crying under the clothes in the wardrobe. After it was all over and done, Degolien, who managed to escape from the ghouls, went back to the house. He thought Faradriel was also dead, and didn't even want to open the wardrobe because he was almost sure she wasn't there, but he opened it anyway. There she was, cried herself to sleep during the night. He woke her up and took her with him to Silvermoon. Faradriel cried for days, sitting on the ruins of the destroyed city, she felt lost and even more alone. She feared that her cousin wouldnt be able to take care of her because he would be busy and away with the Farstriders but Degolien, after seeing so much death took Faradriel home. They rebuild it and Degolien started working for the Farstrider in the woods instead of living in Silvermoon. He wanted Faradriel to have her old house and live in the forest away from the new alliances that Sylvanas made with the Forsaken when Silvermoon joined the Horde. Sylvanas, Degolien's ranger general was killed by Arthas on his way up to the Sunwell just before he invaded Silvermoon. After killing her, Arthas raised her as a banshee. Sylvanas started the rebelion from the Sourge and created what we know now as the Forsaken. To this day, Faradriel doesn't like the alliance that Silvermoon has with the Forsaken because of Sylvanas, but she admires her for her courage in fighting back the Sourge even after all that has passed. The Third War cost Faradriel her parents, and for a whole year, she stayed home, alone, while Degolien trained new rangers outside, she started at them train and shoot their bows. Degolien tried to get her out of the house everyday and on the night of her 92 birthday he brought home a little baby lion he bought in Silvermoon from an Orc from the Barrens. The alliance with the Horde brought many new merchants to Silvermoon, and new animals, objects and food were available to everyone. Degolien knew Faradriel loved cats and bough her that little black lion to match Fara's hair.The Orc who sold it to Degolien said that he came from the Barrens, a rare lion. Faradriel fell in love with that little baby black lion and called him Faradrim, the equivalent male form of her name. Faradrim was a very energetic baby lion and would never stay in the house. Degolien was pleased that his plan to get her out of the house and forget a little about her parent's death worked.Faradrim is Faradriel's companion since then, following Fara where ever she goes. She trained Drim for combat so he could be with her all the time. Faradriel watched the ranger's training everyday, and Degolien teachings about the Farstrider's honor, nobility, respect for the law and faith, how to stay healthy and how they protect Quel'Thalas borders. She also learned about her magic addiction from Degolien and how the Farstriders deal with it by meditating and self control. After the Sunwell was destroyed, Faradriel has a hard time dealing with her addcition to magic, because she fears that if she exagerates she could end up like the wretched. Before she turned 93, Faradriel asked Degolien to train her as a Fastrider, but he said that she was too young for that. After tow weeks of talking to his superiors, Degolien managed to get the city council to hear Faradriel, and her case about joining the Farstriders at such a young age. They only agreed on a trail, that she would be tested and if she passed they would meet again. Degolien tested her by sending her to one of his friends, the ranger Sallina at Sunstrider Isle. Faradriel had to prove to him that she could follow directions, fight and protect others. area quests. While completing some tasks there she was paid for her work, she learned the value of money, and hard work. She also leaned new weapon skills with the ranger Sallina, and impressed everyone with her bow skills, because Sallina is a ranger like Degolien. After about two weeks of tests, Faradriel was called by the Farstrider's council and was told that her performance was almost perfect and they had a free spot for a new recruit to start training. Faradriel started training to become a Farstrider at the end of that week, moved to one of the training camps and took Faradrim with her. Faradrim is the only cat trained by the Farstriders that ins't from Silvermoon. Everyone thought it was funny to watch a male black lion train surrounded by all the female red lynxes from Everson Woods. Based at what now is called the Ghostlands at the Farstrider Enclave, Fardriel realized that she was born to be a hunter, and asked to go to the city, at the Farstriders Square to be trained as one. Because she could control her lion so well, she became a beast master. Fara worked at the Ghostland's base for years until one day while in the middle of a task she runs into a Blood Knight, called Aldauron. He saved her life at the Suncrown Village, while she was about to take a well-aimed shot at Anok, matriarch of the crypt fiends infesting Suncrown Village. After that day, Fara ran into Ald almost in every task she had. One of her tasks was to investigate the Windrunner Spire. She arrived there and ran into him again, and they grudgingly agreed that they should just work together to save time and energy. After accomplishing their goals, they found a locket bearing the Windrunner seal. They decide to take it to Sylvanas, but not trusting each other to do it alone, they went through the portal that connects Silvermoon to Undercity together to give Sylvanas the locket. Faradriel had never used that portal and never left the Eversong Woods. After speaking with Sylvanas and hearing her lament for the Blood Elves they returned to Silvermoon and the Ghostlands. Faradriel was shocked by Undercity and the undead that lived there. She couldn't look at them directly because she feared that they would look at her back. She walked in that city trying not to touch anything, because she hated the smell and the way everything looked dirty and gross, especially the Abominations that guarded the doorways. Faradriel couldn't believe that Silvermoon would be allied with such "people".Being part of the Horde and allied with Undercity is outrageous for Faradriel. Aldauron and Faradriel became inseparatable after that day and upon their return to Silvermoon they both talked to their respective superiors within the Farstriders and Blood Knights, and became travelers for them, bringing back information from their trips. Seeing Undercity made them realize how much of the world they didn't know yet and how much they would love to travel and see it. Since then Ald and Fara travel, helping others in their way and also making money to survive. Faradriel still has her house in Silvermoon city, where she stays with Ald when they visit. They traveled through almost all of Azeroth and Draenor, and they made plans for a long trip, from North to South, to see eveything and learn history. Ald and Fara appreciate history together and learning about their background. They think that Silvermoon doesn't value it enough and that other elves don't think it is important. Ald and Fara, in one of the explorations, decided to go to Scarlet Monastery. The Scarlet Crusade have been Silvermoon's enemies for a long time and in the extermination lists of both Blood Knights and Farstriders. They arrived at the Scarlet Monastery and entered one of the wings which turned out to be the Library. After killing the Scarlet Crusaders in the library they noticed that a lot of important books were lying around and Fara opened one of them to see what it was about and she was surprised because they were history books. Ald started checking all the books to see if all of them were that important and they realized that the Scarlet Crusade were keeping a lot of the important history books that people around Azeroth thought were lost. Ald and Fara decided to take those books with them, even if that meant carrying more weight all the way back home. Being in the Scarlet Monastary library reminded them of the Scryer's Library in Shattrath and how they felt about the Blood Elf culture and history being outside Silvermoon, including secrets and magic. While they were browsing through the books, they had an idea. They were going to take them back to Silvermoon and talk to Lor'themar Theron about starting a new library in Silvermoon. Lor'themar liked their idea and agreed that the Blood Elves should have their culture and history in Silvermoon. Since then the Silvermoon Library is being built, and the books recovered from the monastery are kept in a safe place. Ald and Fara started bringing home every book left unattended in ruins, old castles and other places they travel to. ---- Fara's Links Main Screenshots password:wowshots RP Screenshots password:wowshots User Page Blog Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter Category:Faradriel